


About Power

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Community: buffyverse1000, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Ethics, F/F, Magic, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always about power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Power

"It isn't about power," the Wiccan says. "It's about balance, about the way of the world. You don't belong in this world; you know it. You've killed a woman. It's about karma and about retribution."

"Do you fancy me a fool?" asks Illyria. "It is always about power."

"Silence, Old One," Amy says and raises a hand. Illyria finds herself suddenly unable to speak, her entire body now under the girl's control. The witch makes a gesture and triggers a simple modulation of Illyria's form, reverting it to that of the shell. The blue in her eyes, hair, lips, forehead recedes and is replaced by pinks, reds, and browns. Her multicolored leather catsuit vanishes into thin air to reveal the naked body of Winifred Burkle.

Amy drops her hand and Illyria drops with it, gasping as she regains control of the shell. "Very well. It is about power," the witch admits. "You once had power. Near omnipotence. You ruled a dozen dimensions with and without shrimp. You were--what did you call yourself? God-king of the primawhatsit."

"Primordium," Illyria corrects as she pulls herself to her feet. She is struck by a wave of pain and falls back, moaning.

"I did not give you permission to speak, Old One," Amy says. "The worlds you ruled are gone. Now you must live in our world, with television and shopping malls and 57 varieties of ketchup. And who holds the power? Those who can harness the magicks. Wiccans. In particular, me. And if you wish to learn to live in this world, Old One, you would do well to remember that."

Illyria nods, gets down on her knees before the Wiccan. "I understand, mistress," she says as the witch Amy Madison begins to unfasten her trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/2017.html#comments)


End file.
